Guidelines
So you want to be a wiki editor? Anyone can edit as they please but here's a few things to remember to ensure that all pages under the wiki are consistent. General * Consider creating a userpage for yourself. They're completely optional but are a nice way to practice editing. * Always make sure to review your edits completely before saving the page to ensure you have everything you wished to add and there's no spelling errors. Creating a page Add a page from the navigation header or click on a red link to get started. Before you begin, ask yourself if the page you wish to create is necessary. Is it a song, an episode, or a concert? Go for it! A page for a minor character who only appears in one episode? Probably not needed. ''Song Pages'' Pages for songs should use the Romaji title and contain the following: * Add in the infobox-song template and the necessary information * History ** Appearances the song made in any Wake Up, Girls! media or concerts * Releases ** Albums the song is featured in * Audio * Lyrics ** Only add Romaji when Kanji is available. Do not do it the way round. ** Order the tabs by English, Romaji, Kanji if a English lyric is available, otherwise it should be Romaji, Kanji, English. * Videos * Navigation ** Add the appropriate navbox template ''Single Pages'' Pages for singles should contain the following: * Add the single template and the necessary information * Tracklist * Audio * Trivia * Navigation ** Add the appropriate navbox template. ''Episode Pages'' Pages for episodes should use English title and contain the following: * infobox-episode template and the necessary information * Description ** A quick overview of the episode * Summary ** Like the description except the summary goes more in depth * Major Events ** A quick bullet list of important things that happened in the episode * Trivia ** Minuscule stuff like animation errors or references to other media. * Staff ** The staff members involved in the episode * Navigation ** Add the appropriate navbox template Renaming A Page Renaming a page is risky territory so be sure to contact an admin before making a drastic change. If the problem is minor such as a spelling issue then go right ahead. ALWAYS be sure to set up a redirect so you don't break any pages on the wiki. Navigation & Other Templates Navboxes make the world go round! Or at least make it easier to get around the wiki. Since the templates are such a vital part of the wiki they've been locked from being edited by new and unregistered users. Please proceed with caution before making any changes and make sure to give an admin a heads up before you do!The same goes for infobox templates. For a list of all templates available on the wiki please see . If we're missing a template you think may be useful contact an admin.